enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Scruff
Scruff *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Unknown *'Voiced By:' DanieltheTankEngine Scruff is a feisty sentinel box tank engine who dislikes being clean. He works at the Waste Dump with his good friend Whiff. Bio When Scruff first came to Sodor, it was apparent that he dislikes being clean. He enjoys working with Whiff quite often and its quite enthused about tackling various jobs on the Island, often shouting "precision where it counts" and "seize the day" as he puffs along. Scruff is convinced that rusty water "builds character" although James thoroughly disagrees! Scruff was called upon to assist on the Little Western Extension due to his light weight. He was able to shunt Troublesome Trucks on and off of the bridge without anyone having to worry about the supports collapsing. Initially, it was difficult to gain Oliver's trust, but after seeing his work come into fruition, Oliver could not deny that Scruff was a Really Useful Engine. Later, when Scruff caused Mavis to almost plummet over the side of the bridge, Oliver came to the rescue and put things right. Scruff and Hank were happy to see Stanley on his way to Look-Out Point. Scruff befriended the Flying Scotsman on his visit to Sodor, the Scotsman seeing himself as a mentor and guide. Scruff was trapped under the roof of a collapsed shed during a tornado, and Mavis and BoCo came to his rescue. After being pushed over the bridge by BoCo's rash quick-thinking, he went to fetch the breakdown crane to put Mavis back on the rails. However, when the storm intensified, Scruff left Mavis and BoCo behind. During the Flying Scotsman's special enthusiast run, Scruff was given the Flying Scotsman's spare whistle, which he uses to this day! He has formed a sort of "crew" consisting of himself, Whiff, Hank, and Stanley. He, along with Sir Robert Norramby, prepared a special excursion for Flying Scotsman, much to the latter's delight! Scruff was very delighted at the suggestion of a Netfilx account at Crovan's Gate Works, saying he needed to catch up on Downton Abbey. He was also pleased with Whiff's recycling suggestion. Persona Scruff is feisty, enthusiastic, and is never afraid to get his buffers dirty. He loves to tackle odd jobs and feel like he's really useful. The Flying Scotsman is one of his heroes and he hopes to learn as much as he can from him during his stay on Sodor. He is friendly and with good intentions, and should never be judged by the state of his appearance, for he is often covered in garbage! Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Swagger and Swerves (cameo), Splatter (cameo), Shepherd's Pie (cameo), Buffer Bashing (cameo), Scruff's Scaffolding, Wilbert the Lumberjack (cameo), Conspiracy Theory *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (cameo), Scot-free, Mavis and the Tornado, Rock-Star, Pummeling Percy (cameo), Tag-Team (cameo), Munitions (cameo), Aura of Menace *'Season 3:' Culdee Fell (cameo), Derek and the Two Faced Engines (cameo), The Suggestion Box *'Web Clips:' Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo), Gina gives Percy some pointers - Meet the Characters! (cameo) Gallery Scruff.jpg Lift Bridge (9).png Cavalcade Marches.jpg|Scruff, Mavis, and BoCo try to escape the twister !Scruff.jpg|BoCo rescues Scruff from a collapsed shed during a tornado Scruffintroduceshimself.png Scruffandtheboxtrucks.png File:AuraofMenace32.png ScaffoldingPostCreditScene2.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene3.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene4.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene8.jpg Lift Bridge (8).png WhiffScruffRecycle.jpg Scruff's going bananas.jpg Scruff the banana.jpg Scruff and Whiff are so gross.jpg GinaMTC26.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Peel Godred Branch Line Category:Male Characters Category:Television Only